The Illousion fariy
by aedwards13
Summary: Shibo Roza somehow made his way to Fairy Tail and got the attention of Fairy Tails Ace, Gildarts. How will someone who can control your perception of their enemies affect the story of Fairy Tail. A Oc story.


**Authors note: The story begins at the time right before Erza becomes a S class mage age 14, so Natsu and Grey are 13-14.**

Chapter 1 The beginning

It was a nice sunny day in Magnolia, nothing unusual has happened lately and that was troubling since the city was home to one of the most destructive guilds in Fiore, but that was soon to change as a strange boy was standing on the outskirts of town. He was covered in blood and looked as if he was on autopilot as he stood there staring at the city unknown to the presence of Fairy Tails ace that was standing right behind him.

 _10 minutes ago_

Gildarts was walking through the forest heading back to the guild hall. Like usual he was lost in thought, at that moment he was thinking about the latest rumors of a massive bandit raid near Magnolia. Sure they weren't uncommon but something about this one had everyone across Fiore. It was rumored that after the bandits killed almost everyone in the town a kid not much older than 14 was about to be cut down until he unleashed a massive amount of magic power and he started cutting down the bandits in folds and not long after he starting fighting a dragon appeared over the city obliterating anything in its path. But the rumor stops there most don't choose to believe it since the town is still standing and there are no signs of the boy nor the dragon anywhere. But somehow Gildarts couldn't dismiss it no matter how hard he tried.

This is when he walked up on a boy. The first thing he noticed was that he was covered in blood but it did not look like it was his, the second feature that stood out was his white hair and if the boy was facing him he would also see his equally white eyes. From this distance Gildarts could tell the boy seemed dead. " _Well I can't leave a boy as young as he is out here by himself_ _and especially since he is covered in blood."_

So Gildarts took of his cloak and put it on the young boys shoulders getting only a slight flinch of a reaction and then they slowly walk towards the guild hall .

With Makarov

Makarov was enjoying the time of peace and non destruction while it lasted as he sat on top of the bar in Fairy Tail he was enjoying himself as he watched the kids play fighting with each other and the occasional Erza rampage about them miss beaving. It wasn't long until he heard the city's sirens go off signaling that Gildarts was back and the buildings were being moved so they would not get caught in his path of destruction and absent mindedness. So the last thing he expected was to see Gildarts hurriedly rushing a kid covered in blood to his office and giving him a look that said **come now.**

After a few moments of shock Makarov looked around the guild to see some of the older members looking a little pale but the younger members were in total shock. Deciding it was best to solve the problem first then address the guild he quickly followed Gildarts into his office.

 _In the office boys pov_

The last thing the boy could remember was reaching the city then everything began to lose focus and the next moment he was sitting in a chair and in front of him a small old man was talking to another man. Both were had lots of magical power so the boy just sat back and hoped he would live.

Then the thought struck him who was he, what was his name, where was he from. He decided that trying to figure out his name would be easier than the other two so he sat there and thought about it and after a few minutes he remembered he was called Shibo Rozu (Death's Rose). But sadly everything else about his past was blank.

Shibo looked down at his clothing and yelp at the side of blood and it caused both men currently in the room to look at him. There were a few moments of silence but finally he spoke up. "Why am I covered in blood?"

This shocked both men standing in front of him both thinking that surely something like that you couldn't just forget so soon. But after a good look at the boys face they found that he was truly confused and scared. Makarov was the first to speak out of the two men. "That is what I was hoping to find out when you woke up but it seems as you don't know anymore than we do." After a slight pause he continued. "Do you remember anything about where you are from or anything?"

Shibo looked at the old man as he mentally battled with fear of the two and curiosity. Curiosity won the battle as he decided to tell the truth. "I only remember that I was walking on a road and paused in front of a city then I blacked out."

Gildarts getting interested about the boy decided to speak. "I am Gildarts Clive, and this is Makarov Dreyar the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Do you remember your name?"

Shibo relaxing a little bit and answered. "Its Shibo Rozu, sadly that is the only thing I can remember about myself other than my ability to use magic."

"Rozu is a very interesting last name, Gildarts wasn't the Rozu family part of the town that was attacked not to long ago." The guild master exclaimed.

Gildarts connecting the dots in his head and his face lit up in realization. " _Yes they were part of that town and this kid does have the magic reserves to take on bandits that just leaves one thing."_ Gildarts thought to himself.

"So Shibo do you remember what type of magic you use?" Gildarts said while he took a seat next to the boy.

It took a while for Shibo to remember what exactly his magic was but after a while he remembered what it was. "Yeah, it was a type of illusion magic, but I also remember being able to use memory magic as well."

The Guild Master chuckled a bit before he replied. "Well that explains the dragon and the bandit attack, well since you got nowhere else to go do you want to join the guild Shibo."

Shibo heart skipped a beat when he heard this but didn't let his joy show. "Sure why not." After he said this another question came to his mind. "Where will I be staying since I don't have no money right now?"

Markorove scratched his chin a little as he thought of places to put up the child but to his surprise Gildarts spoke up before he could think of anywhere. "You could stay with me until you are old enough to buy your own house. My house is kinda small but since I will only be in town for a few weeks it shouldn't be a problem."

Shibo looked puzzled for a second but it soon turned to excitement for some unknown reason. "Thanks Gildarts!" he said as he started towards the door before the guild master spoke up.

"You are going to get new clothes before you head back out into the guild I think we scared the kids enough for one day." With that the Guild Master started digging through his desk and pulled out a plain white t shirt and a pair of blue jeans that look like they could fit Shibos slender frame. "Here you go try these on I will go downstairs and announce to the guild that we have a new member."

After the Guild Master was gone Shibo took of his jacket and shirt to reveal a tattoo on his back it was in the shape of a circle with a ancient symbol in the middle and 30-40 other symbols around it. Gildarts noticed it but didn't say anything as he doubted he would get a straight answer even if the boy knew what they meant.

 _Downstairs a few minutes later_

After the Master told the guild the news they decided to party, which eventually lead to a bar fight. That was when Shibo and Gildarts came down the stairs

"Hey Macao can you hand me the guild stamp." Makarov said as he spotted the two people who made quite a commotion today.

"Sure thing master." Macao said as he threw the stamp towards the master and saw that Shibo and Gildarts were walking towards the bar.

As the master caught the stamp he turned to the approaching duo and asked. "So where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

Shibo upon arriving at the bar thought about it for a while and rolled up his sleeve. "Put it on the back of my shoulder and make it white if you can."

After the guild master was done the 3 started to talk about stuff more light hearted than their earlier conversation until a chair came flying across the bar and hit Shibo who was knocked to the floor. "Who threw that!"

Everyone near Natsu backed up and pointed towards him afraid of what unholy power this new kid might have. For a moment everything went silent as Shibo got up and started walking towards the pink haired boy. "So are you the one that threw the chair pinky."

This got several chuckles from the crowed as Natsu's face began getting red with anger. "Yeah, so what you going to do about it."

The next moment a column of magical energy shot up around Shibo as the air grew heavy then he vanished from sight only to reappear behind Natsu and kicking him into the wall. "Is that all you got pinky."

Natsu go up and charged the new kid and summoned fire around his fist. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW" as his hand reached Shibo he disappeared again this time reappearing several steps away from the dragon slayer.

Shibo standing in the crowd watching Natsu fight his illusion was quite amused to say the least but then thought about how far he should take it. Deciding to actually join in the fight he stepped out the crowed and released the illusion. I'm going to have to take this fight seriously if im to win against a dragon slayer."

"Dam right you are now show me what you got." Natsu said as he charged his opponent with yet another Fire dragon claw.

Shibo however remained as claim as always a began to assimilate enough magic power to cast his spell. "Lost Magic Arc of illusion women in white."

Markorove pov

After a while of them going back and forth he noticed a change in Shibos magic as he released the illusion. Then a moment later and Shibo finally casted a spell but no one expected what had happened. One moment they were in the guild hall the next they were in a forest. The master started looking for Shibo but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Gildarts do you know where Shibo is." Makarov whispered to his friend.

Gildarts looked over to the master and replied. "No I don't but I have heard of this spell when I was traveling, so don't interfere with their battle no matter what the worst thing that can happen to Natsu now is psychological trauma."

This startled Makarov but decided to trust his friend's judgment and not interfere with the battle even though he had to keep repeating to himself that it's just a illusion.

Back with Natsu and Shibo

The guild hall changed into a forest and Shibo was nowhere to be seen leaving Natsu alone.

Natsu was confused one moment he was about to hit the punk standing in front of him then suddenly he vanished and then Natsu was suddenly in a forest with fog that only allowed him to see 20ft around him. " _What the hell where did that bastard go that coward why won't he face me like a man."_ With that thought Natsu started walking forward but as soon as he took on step the roots on the trees grabbed his his limbs and restrained him. Natsu tried burning them off but it seemed as if it was fire retardant. Then he suddenly noticed a lady dressed in white appear out of the fog. When Natsu looked at her he felt fear and despair as she inched forward towards him the feeling grew. Once she was in front of him she held out her hand and placed it on Natsu's chest and roots started growing out of her fingertips and ripped through his chest as he screamed in agony.

After Natsu went unconscious the illusion dissipated revealing Shibo standing in front of him and everyone in the guild hall looked pale even Gildarts that knew about the nature of the spell. After a moment Shibo walked up to Natsu and placed his palm on his head and began chanting in a unknown language after a few minutes he stopped and stood up.

Erza was the first to walk forward and confront Shibo, "What did you do to Natsu just now!"

Shibo gave it a thought and replied. "I healed his psyche and took the pain away from him so he will think it is just a dream and that I beat him in a fist fight."

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of someone being able to mess with their memories, the only one not phased by this spoke up again. "And what kind of magic did you use in the fight! Also why did you have to go that far!"

"Well to answer your first question the magic was Arc of illusion magic, and the second question is that all my other spells would've left his brain in disrepair." Shibo replied without a care in the

World.

Erza said the unexpected. "That is truly a frightening ability but none the less a amazing ability to have especially when paired up with the right people." After a few moments of silence Erza sighed. "Do you want to join my team it will be just you and me of as now."

This shocked Shibo he expected to be stabbed for what he done but she done the complete opposite and offered for him to join his team. "Sure why not."

 **Chapter end**

 **Authors note: Welp I hope you enjoyed it and I know I got a lot of explaining to do about the fight scene, Shibo activated his illusion magic as soon as the table hit him and concealed himself from sight. He can also manipulate people's memories to a certain extent with his magic. The reason why Erza wasn't mad about Natsu would be that she saw the potential of Shibos power and decided it would be best used if he had someone fighting on the front lines while he manipulated the surroundings.**

 **Power ranking Shibo right now he would be S class even though even tho he is only 12 at the time. (He matches Erza in this regard.) Later on when he is 16-18 (Next chapters) he will be on Laxus's lvl in terms of magical power.**

 **I am looking for beta readers if you want to pm me or email me at** **austin. 2001** **it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
